Claws, Fangs, and Blades
by Nekoharuhi
Summary: REDO! Okay, i know everyone hates redos but i'm going to make it follow the manga. Don't worry, Tory and Yuki are still in this and it's still a KidXOC story! Still rated T just in case!
1. Prolouge: Maka and Soul

REDO! I know you all hate redo's but I want to because I want Yuki to really be a part of the story and be close to the main peoples. I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER! SOUL EATER BELONGS TO **ATSUSHI OKUBO**!!!

A sound 'soul' resides in a sound mind and a sound body.

**Prologue: Soul and Maka**

A monster, a _kishin_, a human soul that has strayed from the right path and has sunken…and become a kishin egg…they devour human souls…and must be destroyed. Some of them may look human, but their instincts are purely animalistic, and they won't stop being created, not as long as there is one impure soul, one evil-minded person, and human souls to devour…

"Ah! Someone help me!" A young woman screamed. A kishin was following her; with each step it got closer until…_Rip!_ A blue soul floated above the corpse, illuminating the monsters features. A white belt wrapped around its body like a snake, huge, mechanical claws attached to its arms at the wrists and again at the shoulders. Its face was covered by a mask that seemed to have stitches around the sides, its nose was long and pointed, and its eyes were demented and hollow.

A young girl wielding a scythe appeared at the top of some stairs behind the kishin. "Murderer Jack the Ripper," she paused, "I'm here for your soul." Her scythe made a slurping noise in anticipation. This is a top-class meister, Maka Albarn and her weapon: Soul Eater Evans.

Jack the Ripper just laughed and leapt at the girl. "Soul…he's a human." Maka said.

"Yup, Maka and I'm a scythe, but normally with a human shape. The form or shape doesn't matter…it's the soul!" Soul replied.

"Let's go Soul!"

"Gotcha!"

"This makes 99 human souls!" Maka yelled as she sliced cleanly through the kishin, only leaving behind a red soul floating in the air.

Soul Eater turned into his human form, grabbing the soul and noisily chewing and gulping the kishin egg. "Thanks for the grub." He said with his hands clasped together.

Maka Albarn: Scythe Technician. Her brown-blonde hair is always kept in two ponytails. She normally wears a typical school uniform: white shirt, pale yellow sweater vest, a plaid skirt and a stripped tie that is green and white, and wears a black trench coat on top of it. She had large, green eyes.

Soul Eater Evans: Death Scythe. He has white hair that is swept to one side and blood-red eyes. He usually wears a yellow and black sweater, a sweatband around his head that has a sticker with his name on and a round logo featuring a red-lipped mouth bearing pointed fangs surrounded with the letters 'E-A-T', a pair of maroon pants, and yellow and black sneakers with a pattern resembling his teeth.

"Just one left! If I can eat a witch's soul then I'll become a Death Scythe too!" He stuffed his hands in his pockets, "Not to mention my coolness rep would go up big time!"

"C'mon, I have to make the situation report to Shinigami-sama." Maka walked down the street a little. "Ummmm…mirror…mirror. Oh! Here we go!" She stopped at a window and began to write through the grime with her finger. "Lessee, Shinigami-sama's mirror number is… 42-42-564…"

A ringing sound was heard… "Ah! Hello, Shinigami-sama? This is Scythe Technician Maka."

A dark figure with a white skull-like mask appeared on the window, a red-haired man dressed in a suit was behind it. "Ooh! Maka-chan! How are you? What's up?"

"We just collected out 99th human soul. The only one left now is the witch's soul." Maka explained.

"Oh-ho! Nice work! Maka-chan you're really a fantastic Scythe Technician, just like your mother!" Shinigami-sama praised. Maka blushed.

"Hey, Soul Eater." The red-headed man spoke up.

"Yeah!? Whaddya want!!" Soul yelled.

"You lay a hand on _my _Maka and I'll kick your ass! Got that, you moron?" Spirit shouted at the young Death Scythe.

"Shaddup! There's no way a cool guy like me would go for someone like Flack Chest over there!"

Maka glared at Soul.

"Why you little! Are you saying that my Maka has no charm, is that it!?" Spirit was in Soul's face now, "Just give 'er a little grab! Are you man or what!?"

Soul looked confused. "What the hell are you saying!? You-"

Spirit looked at Maka. "Maka! I love you."

"PFTH! I don't even think of you as my father, Papa. Quit saying 'My Maka' all father-line!" Maka looked away from her father out of anger.

"Maka!" Spirit cried.

"Er, c'mon…let's leave the family matters alone." Shinigami-sama sweat-dropped.

"Right-o!" Maka replied.

"If you collect 99 human souls and 1 witch soul you can become a Death Scythe for the first time…the problem is that last witch's soul." Shinigami-sama stopped for a moment, "I don't like seeing Scythe Technicians lose their lives in battles with witches. Be careful, Maka. Don't let the scythe your mother made beat you." He cast a glance at the semi-depressed Death Scythe behind him.

"Yessir!" Maka said.

"Just you wait Shinigami-sama!" Soul proclaimed.

"Bye-bye then!" The screen went black and Shinigami-sama turned around to Spirit who was holding a Maka doll.

"Maka…Papa…Papa's…" He mumbled.

"Give it a rest! Don't make me do a 'direct noggin shinigami chop' to you!" Shinigami-sama waved his hand threateningly.

"That's where the witch Blair lives." Maka announced. A large pumpkin house was in front of them.

"It's a pumpkin! Awesome, it looks pretty tasty." Soul slurped. "This sneaking around isn't very manly…I'm gonna walk right in there and meet my meal face-to-face!"

"Hold on, you can't do that! This isn't like the other ones!" Maka yelled. Too late, Soul had already started running to the pumpkin.

"Aw shaddup, Maka! Let's go!"

"Hey, listen to me! I'm the one who made you!"

"It's chow time!" Soul screamed as he crashed through the window.

"That idiot!" Maka sighed.

"Sh-She's naked!" Soul crashed into the bath tub and upon seeing the nude witch had a nosebleed.

FAIL!

The Big Fight!

"Nya-ha? You'll never beat Blair." The purple haired witch said.

Maka and Soul started bickering about the previous attempts. Blair watched in amusement before speaking up.

"Hey there, Scythe Boy? You two fight a lot don't you...? Why not come and join me? I won't scold you for anything."

"Ho-Hold it! This is my scythe, why don't you talk directly to the owner?" Maka gripped the scythe tighter.

"Hmmmm, okay…then I'll just get it after I kill you." Blair said, adjusting her hat.

After dodging a few of the witches pumpkins, Maka jumped up to slice Blair but only managed to chop the pumpkin she was recently on.

"Wh-Where!?" Blair appeared behind Maka.

"Pum-Pumpkin Pumpkin Smashing Pumpkin!" Blair chanted. Several large pumpkins flew down at Maka and exploded. Maka was blown back.

After that attack Maka was sent flying onto a roof. Soul went over to Blair, but it was just a feint so they could kill Blair.

A purple soul floated in the air, Soul grabbed it. "We did it Maka."

"Yup!" Maka cheered.

"The problem isn't the form or shape. It's the soul, right?"

"So if you eat this…"

"Yeah…I can become a Death Scythe too." With that Soul Eater ate witch Blair's soul. "The power! The surge of power…ain't there."

"Huh!?"

A black cat walked by.

"You aren't…"

"You can't be…"

"Nya? Blair never said she was a witch. You humans came up with it all on your own." The cat responded. "Blair's just a kitty with strong magic! 'The form or shape doesn't matter' right?"

Blair changed back.

"What? Does this mean I've eaten 99 human souls and 1 cat soul!?" Soul screamed.

"Does this mean…we FAILED!?" Maka yelled.

FAIL!

"Dammit! Dammit! Dammit! Dammit!" Soul cursed.

"I can't believe we have to start all over again!" Maka said.

Sorry about the near end there, I got tired of writing all the dialogue, but anyways that's all for Maka's prologue! Next is Death the Kid! (P.S. All of the Black*Star freaks won't like me because I do not like Black*Star therefore I left him out! Sorry! DON'T KILL ME!)


	2. Prolouge: Kid and the Thompson Sisters

Okay I'm back with the second part of the prologue. It's Death the Kid! (In the previous chapter I explained why there is no Black*Star) So let's get started. I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER! IT BELONGS TO **ATSUSHI OKUBO**!!

A sound 'soul' resides within a sound mind and a sound body.

**Prologue: Death the Kid and the Thompson Sisters**

_Death the Kid, Shinigami-sama's son. The perfect boy. Perfectly talented!_

"It's over Master Thief Lupin." A young boy wielding two guns said.

"He just won't quit!" Lupin, a thief, muttered.

The boy tossed his guns behind him and they started to transform.

"The gun…it's changing in to a human!?" Lupin jumped back in surprise.

Two girls appeared behind him, they were all part of a pose. "Master Their Lupin…" The boy started.

"We're here for you soul!" They said in unison.

_He takes the idea of perfection…_

"Hey, you! Patty! Your pose was off a little!" Kid yelled, stomping his feet in frustration.

"Huh? Sowwy!" The younger girl, Patty, said jumping back.

…_To unhealthy extremes._

"Hey… Kid… don't you think this may not be the best time to talk about that…?" The older of the two girls said.

"No matter what the time I want to do everything "perfectly"." Death the Kid explained.

"Kyahaha, the thief is getting away!" The younger girl sang.

"Anyway, don't I always tell you? My art is symmetry! Symmetry is the supreme beauty…"

"Here we go…" Liz rolled her eyes.

"I told you when I picked the two of you for my double gun team partners that you were symmetrical. But then when you're human you two…the haircut, the height, it's all wrong…" He turned around and grabbed each of the girls' breasts, "Even your cup sizes are different aren't they?"

Liz aimed a punch but missed, "Well excuse me for being smaller than my sister!" She yelled. "What's so symmetrical about you anyway!? You're so symmetrical except for those three stripes in your hair on the left! You're totally not symmetrical!"

"Why…I'm disgusting, a pig…born with my hair this horrible color…I'm cursed to live the worthless life of trash!" Kid said while hitting the ground with his fist, "Dammit…depressed…die…"

"Uhhhh…there he goes again…Patty…" Liz said.

"Kyahaha! Okie-dokie" Patty sang.

The two sisters got down beside Kid. "Kid, you're the best! You're gonna become the God of Death! What are three measly stripes compared to that?" Liz encouraged.

"C'mon Kid-kun, you're not a pig…Pig's don't go 'meaooo'!" Hang in there!" Patty patted him on the back reassuringly.

"So I don't have the worthless life of trash?" Kid look up on the ground.

"Sure! Of course not!" Liz smiled fakely.

"A piggy would go 'ooooiiiiiiiink' anyway." Patty said childishly.

Death the Kid: He mainly wears a standard black suit with white rectangles. The rectangles are placed in a manner that is completely symmetrical. The main rectangle goes straight down the chest of the jacket, while a set of squares wrap around each shoulder blade. His undershirt is a white dress shirt with the shinigami symbol as his top button and he has a ring on each pointer finger with the shinigami symbol. Kid's hair had three white stripes, sanzu lines, going across the left side of his head. His eyes are a golden color.

Elizabeth Thompson: She has midback-length, light brown hair, dark blue eyes, and tanned skin. She is much taller than her sister. Both of the Thompson sisters wear cowgirl outfits: A tight, red, sleeveless, turtleneck belly shirt with a white tie, cowboy hat and black high-heel boots. Liz wears long jeans and also wears two silver bracelets on each wrist.

Patricia Thompson: She has chin-length, bright blonde hair with bangs and light blue eyes. Both of the Thompson sisters wear cowgirl outfits: A tight, red, sleeveless, turtleneck belly shirt with a white tie, cowboy hat and black, high-heel boots. Patty wears puffy shorts.

Kid got up randomly, "Ooookay, I'll report to father." Kid did a few hand signs and summoned a holographic-like image.

_I can't tell is he hard to handle…easy to handle…he's so spoiled. _Liz thought to herself.

Shinigami-sama appeared in the image Kid created. "Lo~Hello~! Your 3-stipe hair is cute as usual."

"Honorable Father…that never makes me happy. That topic bugs me, please don't mention it anymore." Kid said emotionlessly.

"Now now, it's all good. And your soul collection seems to be going well too." Shinigami-sama paused, "Kid you're a shinigami, you don't really need a soul collection or raise weapons-"

"I want to make my own weapon on my own." Kid cut in.

"But you've got two weapons. Your soul collection will have to be twice as big." The death god looked at Liz and Patty. "Howdy! Hullo!"

"Howdy." Liz said.

"Hullo!" Patty responded.

"That's why I want to collect all the souls at once. Don't you think that's a good goal?" Kid said folding his arms.

"Yeah, but if you're gonna be like that, how does this sound? The Pyramid Anubis in the scorching heat of Hegypt! Out there a Necromancer Witch makes mummies with a huge collection of wondering souls. Night after night, the mummies rise up and fall upon any sleepwalking people they find…" Shinigami-sama trailed off.

"Pyramid Anubis, hmnn- The architecture of that time was based on symmetry. Excellent-When we go we can admire the ruins and exterminate a witch!" Kid said excitedly.

"Liz, Patty, you've been put through a lot but please take care of him anyway." Shinigami-sama told the two siblings.

"Right-o!"

"O-kie Dokie!"

"Well then, we'll be off."

Hopping on Beelzebub, Kid and the Thompson sisters were there in no time. Kid landed his skateboard in front of the Pyramid Anubis.

"Ah! Perfect symmetry!" Kid admired as Beelzebub disappeared.

"Ugghhh...Being a weapon for too long makes me all stiff." Liz was stretching her arms and legs while Patty gaped at the pyramid.

"It's hu-ge!" The young weapon said.

"But it's all dusty." Kid pulled a handkerchief over his nose and mouth.

"Don't start, you're so spoiled…Even though we were raised on the street, this is bad for us too!" Liz complained.

"C'mon, C'mon! Let's go inside!" Patty sang while she bounced up and down in excitement.

"Okay." Liz said while grabbing onto her hat to ensure it didn't fly away.

"It got in my eye!" Kid said as he walked inside. "Ah! The inside is fabulous too!"

"Ewww, I hate places like this." Liz cowered.

"Heyy, heyy onee-chan!" Patty chimed in. "I was wondering, why do you think people blink, because when they do their eyes close, so why don't they just not do it?"

"That's because nobody wants to ruin their eyes, don't you think? Because everyone's eyes would dry out and you'd have to use tons of eye drops, I guess…" Liz said while walking behind her younger sister.

"Hmmm, then why don't they just carry around a bunch of eye drops!" Patty said a little louder.

"But even then you'd still have to close your eyes, wouldn't you?"

"Oh! That's right sis, you're so smart!" The girl concluded.

Liz looked to her meister, who this entire time had been deep in thought. "What's up Kid? You've been totally silent this whole time...?"

"Hm? Oh…maybe I'm just imagining it but…I have this feeling that the picture frame in the front of our house is a little tipped to the right…"

"THAT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH WHAT'S GOING ON NOW!!" Liz shouted.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH IT!?" Kid yelled while clutching his head. "Aaargh…what should I do…!! I wish I could just forget this whole thing…! Dammit…depression…gotta go check!"

"HOLD IT! HOLD IT! HOLD IT! HOLD IT!! I'M NOT LETTING YOUR NERVES GET IN THE WAY!" Liz grabbed onto Kid's jacket and dragged him along the pathway. "THE PICTURE FRAME ISN'T GOING ANYWHERE; YOU CAN CHECK IT WHEN WE GET HOME!!"

"Aaargh…can't stop thinking about it…" Kid said.

"Cripes…" Liz complained. She turned around only to have a mummy lick her face. "LICKED ME! LICKED ME! LICKED ME! IT LICKED ME! COOTIE SHOT! COOTIE SHOT! COOTIE SHOT! COOTIE SHOT!"

"Tee-hee-hee, gross!" Patty giggled.

"How dare they! Patty change! Kid lets go!!" Liz said angrily.

"Huh?" Kid was missing.

"Ut-oh?"

A note glided down to the floor. It read:

_To Liz and Patty, _

_I just can't stop worrying about it so I went home to check. Watch your step it's a bit dark._

_Death the Kid_

The note had the shinigami emblem on it.

'_No freakin way!?' _Liz thought to herself. The mummy that licked her let out a roar.

"Patty, I'll do it!"

"Okie-dokie! Cha~nge!" The hyper-active girl sang. She transformed into her demon gun form and was firmly grasped by her older sister.

Shooting several holes through the mummy, Liz left only a red soul hanging in the air. She kept shooting until one came up behind her. "Baton touch!" she yelled as she transformed and Patty changed back.

"Okee!" Patty took her sister and stuck the barrel in the mummy's mouth to shoot.

"Hey! Don't put me in its mouth!" Liz whimpered.

"Sowwy." She replied and shot the mummy. "Touch!" Patty sang as a mummy appeared behind her. Liz reappeared and grabbed Patty. She shot the last mummy and they proceeded to collect and divide all the souls between themselves.

Somewhere in the tomb…

"The heart in me…my heart of my image…Pharaoh…live again!" The witch chanted. More specifically necromancer witch Samantha. (I'd describe her but I don't wanna give you nightmares =P)

"The Pharaoh's Wrath!" A large, bandaged hand emerged from the coffin and grabbed the witch.

"Heh? I've been caught? I'm being pulled! And now it looks like I'll be eaten." Samantha said as the Pharaoh's Wrath consumed her. "And I was gonna play with their souls once I got Pharaoh's Wrath!"

Death the Kid…

_SHHHWICK! _The tape measure zipped back in its holder.

"Yup, it actually was my imagination. Wonderful." Kid said as he admired his work. "Well, Liz and Patty are waiting."

Thompson Sisters…

Liz turned around, a slight moaning sound bounced off the walls. "Uuuugh…that's creepy, I can hear a voice coming from deep inside."

"Ooh, what is it? Let's go! Let's go!" Patty jumped up and down excitedly.

"Uhhh, let's just wait till Kid comes back, okay?"

"It's fine you're here onee-chan!"

"No waaay…"

The moaning started again.

"I can here it, this way!" Patty sang.

"It's just going 'ughhh'"

"QUIT-CHER WHINING ALREADY!" The younger Thompson sister yelled.

"Don't make your sister cry…" Liz whimpered. The twin demon guns wondered through the pyramid, the entire time Liz was mumbling about monsters. They found themselves in a large open tomb.

"Tee-hee-hee!" Patty giggled at the huge coffin propped against the far wall. A hand crept up near the cowering Liz.

"I'm just a leftover…" It mumbled.

"GYAAAAUGH!" Liz screamed.

"Wrath of the Pharaoh!" Bandages shot out of the coffin and enveloped the sisters.

Death the Kid…

"We meet again, Anubis! No matter how many times I see you, you're wonderful!" The young shinigami praised. He landed Beelzebub and skated through the halls of the pyramid. A small *ball rolled up in front of him. "You're…" He skidded across the floor and grabbed it, "…perfectly symmetrical!"

"…no…" A closer inspection revealed that each eye had a different number of eyelashes. "YOU DISCUSTING CREATURE!" Kid kicked the ball with such a force that it fell apart.

"Liz! Patty!" He called.

"Kid!?"

Kid walked in the open tomb only to find to the two half-naked Thompson sisters bound by old bandages. "Sorry, excuse me!" Kid said as he started to walk off.

"HOLD IT! HOLD IT! HOLD IT! HOLD IT!" Liz shouted.

The pharaoh saw the opportunity to strike at Kid, the latter blocked with Beelzebub. "What's with you? Turn into guns already!"

"I would but these bandages wrapped around us are sucking our power!" Liz replied.

"Hold on. Tornado Flip!" Kid sent Beelzebub spinning rapidly at the sister, freeing them from the pharaoh.

"Alright!"

"Chan-ge!"

"A pharaoh's soul, huh? I'll take it."Kid caught the two demon guns and took a fighting stance, but something caught his attention. A pair of fists hit Kid and sent him flying back.

"Hey Kid, you okay?"

After taking a hit to his gut and face, and another that sent him to the ground, Liz spoke again.

"What are you doing, Kid!? This isn't like you!"

Kid coughed a couple of times. "Take a good look at him…he's…perfectly symmetrical!"

"What!?"

The pharaoh stabbed Kid this time, the young shinigami fell on his knees.

"Kid!"

"Kid-kun!"

"What are you doing worrying about symmetry at a time like this!? At this rate you'll die!" Liz screamed at him. "Didn't you make us so you could become the perfect shinigami!?"

The bandages from earlier started whirling like drills, preparing to fire at Kid.

"…I'll regret it…" Kid started, "but…I won't shoot…"

The 'drills' launched at Kid, throwing him back and knocking him out.

"Wrath! Wrath! Wrath! Wrath!" The pharaoh started pounding Kid, the bandages now formed into a hammer. He repeatedly hit the young shinigami all the while chanting 'wrath' "I'll finish them off with my own hands." The pharaoh climbed out of its tomb.

The Pharaoh's Wrath: A kishin egg, also a warped version of a mummy. Different body parts and coffins make up its body.

Kid randomly perked up. "Left. Right. Left. Right." Kid sighed. "IT'S TOTALLY MESSED UP!"

"That's the end." Liz said confidently.

"Tee-hee-hee!" Patty laughed.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WITH YOU!? YOUR SIDES ARE TOTALLY DIFFERENT! I'VE NEVER SEEN ANYTHING SO SCREWED UP IN MY LIFE! WHAT PLANET ARE YOU FROM? BITS-N-PIECES ISLAND!? YOU'RE DISCUSTING! EXCEPT FOR YOUR FOREHEAD!" After an incredibly long Kid rant and a shooting montage, the trio had succeeded in destroying the Pharaoh's Wrath. Except for the smiley face on its forehead because that was the only thing symmetrical on it.

Outside of the Pyramid Anubis…

"The number of souls we got today was odd, so I've got one more than sis." Liz acknowledged.

"Dammit, I can't stand it! Let's get going. After all that…that pharaohs screwed uppitude just…" Kid said, turning around. "Let's say a final farewell to the beautiful Anubis."

The pyramid collapsed, sadly.

"Kya-haha! It's busted!" Patty cheered.

"How could it…?" A shocked Kid started.

"After all that happened what could you expect…c'mon…" Liz said dully.

"I'm a useless pig. My life isn't worth the junk I made of poor Anubis….Dammit…Depressed…Die…" Kid pounded the ground with his fist.

"Don't get so worked up! Who'll miss a dumb pyramid or two?" Liz reassured.

"Cheer up!"

"You two…" Kid looked up. "WHY AREN'T YOUR BOOBS THE SAME SIZE!?"

The Death Room…

"As punishment for ruining the pyramid I'm confiscating your soul collection." Shinigami-sama explained to his son who was pounding his fist on the ground in depression.

"Dammit…Depressed…Die…"

Whoo! That was pretty long! Sorry for the long period of no update, but reading manga and typing the dialogue can get really boring sometimes…who knew? But anyways next up is Yuki and Tory! Oh yeah, I kept saying bandages because it really was all the bandages wrapped around the mummy.

*The ball was actually a mummy


	3. Prolouge: Yuki and Tory

Okay this chapter is Yuki and Tory! It's an exciting one and I get to use my imagination instead of copying dialogue from black and white manga pages! I never knew how boring that could get, but sadly Soul Eater does not belong to me, tear T~T tear, it belongs to Atsushi Okubo!

A sound 'soul' resides within a sound mind and a sound body.

**Prologue: Yuki and Tory**

"Hurry up you lazy bum!" An angered girl yelled. She was standing outside of a bedroom in her apartment. Her weapon was _still _sleeping; if he didn't wake up soon they would be late! "Grrr, don't make me come in there!"

The compact mirror in her pocket…vibrated? Curiously she took it out and opened it. Shinigami-sama appeared on the glass. "Hullo, Yuki-chan! Any luck with Tory?" Yuki shook her head. "Allow me." Shinigami-sama took a deep breathe and then yelled, "Tory! Come quick all these girls are being attack by a kishin!"

A blue-haired teen, Tory, ran out of his bedroom in a frenzy. "Where's the kishin!? I'll rip it to shreds!!"

"You big flirt, it was just Shinigami-sama." Yuki crossed her arms disappointedly. "Sorry about the trouble, Shinigami-sama."

"It's no big deal." The death god said waving his humongous hand in the air. "Anyways I want you two to investigate some Kishin that have grouped together in Death City. Some people have reported them attacking in one big group."

"Oookay, Shinigami-sama!" The girl said. They headed out of their apartment to start investigating.

Yuki Shiraga: 14 years old. Yuki is a new meister to Death City (and my OC). She has bright red hair, normally tied in a ponytail, and red eyes. She usually wears a long sleeved black shirt and a pair of dark blue shorts. She wears gray tennis shoes with this outfit. Her past is dark, and many people say she has a 'sad' soul. Her soul is red and has her ponytail on it.

Tory Shiraga: 16 years old. Yuki adopted the surname 'Shiraga' after she met Tory (to later be explained). Tory is a muscular boy (think of Solo from One Piece as far as muscle and Ichigo from Bleach as far as hairstyle) and has spiky sky blue hair and indigo eyes. A bandage goes across the bridge of his nose. He usually wears a navy blue collared shirt with a gold claw emblem on it and black cargo pants. His soul is navy blue and has his bandage on it.

"We need to work on getting you up on time; I can't keep bothering Shinigami-sama each morning." The red head said as they walked down the street.

"Hey! My family was nice enough to take you in a few years back, is that anyway to treat me?" Tory retorted.

"Bring that up why don't ya?" Yuki looked down.

Flashback

_A younger version of Yuki is running though her house excitedly. "Mama! Mama! I have something to show you!" A drawing of her family was clamped in her small hands._

_The little girl wondered through the house until she came to her parents' room. Opening the door a gory scene was laid out before her. She dropped her scribble in shock. In front of Yuki was her mother, all chopped into little pieces, blood was spattered everywhere…_

_She screamed. A shuffle behind her made her jump. "D-Daddy…?" She stuttered. A Death Scythe jumped out of the shadows, the blades extended from his arms and back were blood stained._

_Jumping up and running out into the stormy night, Yuki ran into a nearby town. She was drenched and crying. Collapsing in the rain she laid there, waiting to die._

"_Hey…little girl? Are you okay?" Someone was shaking the young red head. Red eyes fluttered open and met dark blue ones. "Dad, she's awake!" The boy yelled. He was maybe a couple of years older than her. Yuki realized she was in a bed. 'Where are mama and papa?' She thought to herself…_

End Flashback

"H-Hey, sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"It's okay…" Yuki cut in, "No one would have been nicer than your family was to me and I am still in debt to your family…"

Tory's dark blue eyes saddened and stared down at the ground for a few moments.

"Tory, we'd better get going." Yuki piped up. Her eyes still showed a little bit of sadness but Tory knew better than to dwell on it.

"Right, let's go." He said.

The two teenagers started off again, heading to the area where all the sightings of these kishin have been for the last few weeks.

"So this is where the kishin have been meeting? It's not much of a welcoming place, huh?" Tory said referring to the crumbling ally way.

"You idiot, will you try to be serious?" Yuki sighed. She knew that would _never _happen. Tory's way of staying calm was joking around.

"Sorry." Tory tensed. "What was that?"

"What was what?" Yuki became alert, trying to sense any sort of presence. _ 'Behind us!' _she thought. "JUMP!"

The two teens jumped upwards, just in time to escape a couple of hungry looking kishin. The first one had huge claws, a mask that reminded Yuki of an insect, and to large horns on the side of its head and going down its back. The second kishin had giant-sized hands and feet, with sharp spikes ripping out of its skull.

"That was close, nice going Yuki." Tory exclaimed as the two teens landed a safe distance from the kishin. Tory took this opportunity to transform into his scythe form. In death scythe form Tory was a circular scythe with serrated edges. Yuki holds Tory by a rod that runs through the center of the circle. Yuki can also drive her soul wavelength around the blade and shock anyone she hits with Tory.

"Let's do this!" Yuki threw Tory at the two kishin, leaving nothing but two red souls dangling in the air.

"Alright! Well that takes care of that!" Tory grabbed the two souls in his hands and they disintegrated into little soul particles as Tory absorbed them.

"Well, let's tell Shinigami-sama about our success." Yuki grabbed the mirror out of her pocket; the back was embedded with the shinigami emblem. "42-42-564…" She wrote the numbers with her finger.

"Hullo! Hullo! I assume your mission was completed?" The comical shinigami appeared in the glass.

"Of course, it was no sweat!" Tory gave a 'thumbs up' sign to emphasize his statement.

"What he said!" Yuki said.

"Good! You two are really coming along as meister and weapon team!"

"We only have to collect ten more souls and the witches soul and then Tory becomes a death scythe!" Yuki said excitedly.

"Wonderful! Now I need you two to get a move on, I'm putting you two on a special mission!" Shinigami-sama turned more serious. "Its something I'd give to a higher ranking technician, but…I do believe you are ready."

We each nodded in return under the shinigami's gaze.

"Out in the outskirts of Death City is a witch, she is said to have several kishin with her. I am afraid that they may try something soon, so will you take care of it?"

"Of course, Shinigami-sama!" Yuki saluted.

Tory spoke triumphantly, "Yeah, they won't know what hit them!"

After getting the exact location of the witch, Yuki and Tory headed out into the desert. Apparently the witch was hiding in some abandoned buildings that used to be part of Death City.

"Here we are…" Tory looked up at the decrepit building, large chunks of brick were missing and all the windows were broken.

"Let's go." Yuki started toward the building.

"W-Wait! You're not scared!?" Tory yelled.

"No, why; are you scared?"

"No! It's just you're a girl, and girls are supposed to be scared at places like this!"

"I guess I'm not a typical girl then…let's go inside already. It's about to rain." Yuki, followed by Tory, headed inside the dark building; after all, it is their duty to protect Death City from witches and pre-kishin.

"I wonder where they're hiding…" Tory glanced around cautiously, keeping his senses sharp for any sudden movement.

"We're at a disadvantage as it stands, don't freak yourself out."

Tory scowled. "Shut up."

A shadow crept across the far wall.

"There!" Yuki screamed. Tory transformed and Yuki sprang onto the kishin, killing it in one slice and leaving a red soul in the air. A few more appeared and after the end of it all Tory had absorbed 10 kishin souls.

"All that's left now is that witch." Tory said.

"Yep."

"I won't be that easy to destroy!" A witch flew out of nowhere.

Witch Claire: She has short black hair, black eyes, and wears a long black dress. She controls dark magic.

Claire shot black lightning at Yuki, she dodged easily though.

"Heh, do you think we're just gonna let you kill us?" Yuki smirked.

"Yeah, you're looking at the best meister-weapon team!" Tory yelled triumphantly.

Claire just laughed, and continued to pelt them with lightning, managing a couple of hits.

"Damn…" Yuki cursed. She was bleeding a little on her shoulder and legs where the dark magic had hit her.

"Ha ha ha! That lightning is traveling through your body as we speak; it's going to destroy you from the inside out!" She laughed.

Yuki fell down on one knee. "Hey, are you alright!?"

"N-No…I-I-I c-can't bre-breathe…!" Yuki collapsed on the floor, Tory transformed into his human form and jumps onto the witch.

After wrestling with her for a few moments, he managed to trap her in a corner.

"Any last words?" Tory said menacingly.

"…"

Tory sliced through Claire with his arm that had the blade sticking out. A dark purple, almost black, soul hung in the air. Tory heard Yuki stir behind him, grabbing the soul he walked back to her.

Yuki coughed. "Ya did it." She smiled.

"We did it; a weapon can't win without a meister, just like a meister can win without a weapon." Tory said.

With that being said, Tory absorbed the Witch Claire's soul. He was transformed back into his weapon form. The size of the scythe doubled, he was now as tall as Yuki in weapon form (in human form he's taller than her), and several blades came off the end of the circular blade, making sort of a spiked wheel looking scythe. The rod in the middle was the same except it was etched with a dragon mark.

"Alright!" Tory and Yuki chanted.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Congratulation! Yuki, Tory, I hope you will continue to become stronger as a team and be ready to help out when needed." Shinigami-sama finished his speech congratulating them, and explaining all the new responsibilities they have now that Tory's a Death Scythe.

"Of course Shinigami-sama." Yuki smiled. Tory was bored, but he was smiling too. Glad the speech was over with.

"Now, go. You're probably exhausted from that battle." Shinigami-sama ushered them out of the Death Room. Yuki and Tory headed back to their apartment for the night…

**Yay! Another chapter done! Now we have a death scythe! Isn't it exciting?! Please review!**


	4. Supplementary Lessons: Part 1

**Here's the next chapter! I'd like to thank Miro Kein for encouraging me to get the next chapter up A.S.A.P!**

Chapter 1: Supplementary Lessons

"Tory! Get your lazy ass out of bed _NOW!_" An irritated Yuki scrambled around her room, grabbing various items, such as books and papers, and stuffing them messily into a bag while yelling for her friend to get up. She ran out of the room, heading down the hall and knocking viciously on Tory's door. "Either you get up, or I come in! You choose!"

Groggily, the blue haired teen opened the door. "Geez Yuki, what's all the rush?"

"Don't tell me you forgot about Shibusen!" Yuki snapped.

"Okay, okay, I'm going to get ready now." He walked back inside and closed his door.

"Finally," she sighed, "now I have to finish getting ready." Yuki strolled down the hall, back into her room, and opened her closet. She pulled out a black long sleeve shirt and a pair of red jean shorts that come down to her knees. She wore her gray sneakers and pulled her hair back with a black ribbon.

At that time Tory walked out of his room. He was wearing some blue jeans, a navy blue shirt with the number 17* on it, and an old, tattered pair of tennis shoes.

"We should get going." Tory stated.

"Yeah, I'm coming." Yuki grabbed her bag, a simple brown messenger bag, and her skateboard, and followed Tory out the door.

Outside of the apartment, Yuki and Tory had their usual race, "Okay, you aren't gonna beat me this time, Tory! I've got my skateboard!"

"Dream on, you couldn't beat me if you could fly!"

"On your mark…"

"Get set…"

"GO!" They screamed.

Yuki jumped on her skateboard and scrambled down the street while Tory sprinted in the other direction. Each had their own route of the same distance that led to the front of Shibusen.

In quick, swift movements Yuki avoided people, and other obstacles, and was just feet away from Shibusen's front steps. Tory, on the other hand, was already heading up the steps. They've been doing this each morning since they moved to Death City, although this is their first day at Shibusen, they've raced from their apartment to the school each morning; it's a way to build up their speed and stamina.

Yuki jumped up on the side wall of the steps and began to ride up to the front entrance and Tory was right beside her, racing up the steps. Just three feet…two feet…one foot…

"I WON!" Tory and Yuki yelled as they made it to the top. "NO YOU DIDN'T! I DID!" They screamed.

"C'mon Yuki, we both know I won."

"Yeah right! You're just too embarrassed to admit that I beat you!"

"Whatever, let's just call it a tie."

"Fine…" Yuki grumbled.

The two walked inside and headed to the Crescent Moon Class.

"So this is it, huh?"

"Yeah…well, let's go!" Tory said cheerfully as he opened the door.

Immediately whispers spread around the room like wild fire. Yuki caught things like "Death Scythe" or "Zombie".

"Ah, welcome to Shibusen Tory and Yuki Shiraga." A red-haired man said as he stepped behind them. "Please introduce yourselves."

"Um…Okay…" Yuki stared at the ground as she talked. "My name is Yuki Shiraga and I'm a meister. I like to skateboard and my favorite color is red…"

"My name is Tory Shiraga and I'm Yuki's weapon. I'm very competitive and I like to play sports."

"Very good, now go take your seats. Oh and Maka and Soul, Shinigami-sama wants to see you in the Death Room." He said.

"Heh, it's funny. As soon as Black*Star leaves she shows up." Soul mumbled to Maka as they walked out the door.

Class was going by slow for both Yuki and Tory. After Maka and Soul had left the red-haired man had introduced himself as Death Scythe and started talking about his 'darling daughter Maka'.

'That poor girl…" Yuki thought to herself.

'How is this guy Shinigami-sama's weapon?' Tory thought.

~Maka and Soul in the Death Room~

"NO FUCKING WAY!" Soul yelled.

"She is?!" Maka and Soul glanced at each other. If they hadn't screwed up then Soul would've been the new Death Scythe.

"Yes, Yuki is a special student, she doesn't have a normal family, her father is out to kill her, and Tory is her only family." Shinigami-sama explained.

"So they're brother and sister?" Soul asked.

"Not by blood. From what I understand, Tory's family adopted Yuki when she was little so they grew up together like brother and sister."

"Is that all you can tell us about her?"

"Yes. If you're still curious ask her yourself."

Maka and Soul walked out of the Death Room. They had to take supplementary lessons and on top of that protect this new girl from her crazed father.

"I can't believe we might get expelled!" Maka wailed as they headed back to the classroom. "I always thought I was a good meister like my mother…"

"Don't worry, we won't get expelled. That wouldn't be cool."

~Later That Night, Hook Cemetery~

"Where the hell is that zombie!?" Soul yelled. "C'mon out! I'm not getting expelled over some walking corpse! I never even paid attention in you class, so ha!"

While Soul shouted about Sid's boring lessons Maka was leaned up against a tree wailing about her failure. "This isn't happening." She cried. Suddenly Maka tensed up as she heard a rustling sound from a nearby bush. "There he is! Soul!"

"Right!" Soul transformed into scythe mode and Maka automatically swung at the bush, clearing half of it away, revealing two young teens.

"AHHHH!" They screamed.

"What the hell are you doing swinging that thing at us?!" The blue haired boy yelled.

"Hey, aren't you those new students?" Soul asked.

"Yeah, Yuki and Tory Shiraga," Maka relaxed a little. "the new death scythe team."

"Uh, right…" Yuki said. 'Great, the last thing we need is more enemies…'

A sudden shift of ground beneath their feet alerted the four teens to danger. Tory and Soul instinctively turned into their weapon forms and Yuki and Maka caught their respective partners. A hand sprang up out of the ground and latched onto Maka's ankle, throwing her around like a rag doll. Yuki expertly swung Tory at the zombified Sid who jumped above the blade of her scythe, in turn releasing Maka.

"Not bad girl, you aim for your enemy's weak points, is it that you don't like to fight that makes you desire a short battle?" He looked at Yuki. "Nevertheless, it's time for class; Ding dong, dong, ding. I was always the type to start class right at the bell."

"This will be fun!" Tory said enthusiastically.

"Don't waste your effort, your all going to die anyways. If you become a zombie the pressure of death disappears!"

"That's wrong! You were never the type of man to say that!" Maka yelled.

"You'll learn this way! Die for a while!" Sid swung his tombstone at Maka, she just stood there surprised.

"You moron! What are you doing spacing out!" Her partner scolded. Just before Maka was hit, a familiar scythe flew at Sid, knocking his tombstone from his hands.

"Not bad, but throwing you're scythe around like that could get your teammates or Tory hurt. What would you have done if I had caught him?" Sid said as Yuki grabbed Tory as he flew back to her.

"Heh, you may think Yuki's reckless but we do have strategies!" The death scythe replied.

"I'm getting impatient!" Sid yelled.

"Patience is a virtue, ya know!" Yuki smirked. She got back in her battle stance, holding Tory close to her and crouching down as if preparing to jump.

"I have always been that way!" The zombie swung his tombstone causing the resulting gust to send the two meisters back. Yuki, however, anticipated the attack and jumped up before she was blown backwards. Maka stabbed Soul into the ground to stop them from flying back a greater distance.

"Give up already, you can't beat me."

"He may be a zombie, but if I eat his soul it's all over." Soul said.

"Sid-sensei is so strong…" Maka acknowledged, "he's different from us, when he was alive he was in the highest ranking three star technicians…"

"So what, he's no match for me and Yuki! After all, I am a death scythe!"

"So you are death scythes, could've fooled me. You attack like one-star meisters!"

"What the hell!" Yuki yelled. "Tory is a death scythe and I am his meister, we've been through a lot together and for you to assume that we are one-star technicians is insulting!"

"He's just trying to make you angry so you'll be less careful." Tory concluded.

"Smart weapon you have, girl. Now then, lets begin the second deadline…When this deadline ends you'll be dead too."

"This term is getting worse by the minute…" Maka complained. "Let's get this over with, I want to take a bath…"


End file.
